Auf der Suche nach ?
by YamiHaruka
Summary: Wir schreiben ein hohes Jahr. Unsere Lieblingshelden sind irgendwo. Nur wo, das werden wir noch herausfinden müssen. Lest selbst!


So, eine Parodie, welche auf anderen Parodien beruht von mir und einer Freundin. Natürlich gehören die Charas nicht mir, aber wir sind wir und niemand kann mir das nehmen.XD Ach ja, Pairing ist Albel x Fayt, nur eben ... ach, werdet ihr in der Story erfahren. Naja, es können alle möglichen Charas auftauchen ... Nicht gleich von der Länge abschrecken lassen, reicht schon das ich das tue.lach

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Lang ist's her … Wie's wohl bei den beiden (aka Fayt und Albel) aussieht?

Ein wunderschönes kleines Häuschen am Stadtrand von Kirlsa. Die warme Abendsonne lässt es in einem wohligen Rot erstrahlen. Alles ruhig; der bequeme Weg führt zu einer goldbraunen Tür, umschlossen von dem saftig grünen wilden Efeu, zwischen drin verstecken sich rote Rosen, nur auf den nächsten Besucher wartend. Die Fenster spiegeln die Sonne wieder in ihrem schönsten Schein. Ein leichter Wind weht, versetzt die kleinen Pflänzchen leicht in Bewegung. Die Vögel zwitschern ihr letztes Abendlied …  
Und plötzlich: Die Tür öffnet sich.  
Ein kleiner Junge tritt heraus, seine goldenen kurzen Haare wiegen im Wind, die großen grünen Augen sehen zu uns. Er macht seinen Mund auf, um uns etwas mitzuteilen.  
Junge: ruft Hey, Mami, hier draußen sind irgendwelche Spanner!  
Nel: kommt nun raus Och nich schon wieder … Zum letzten Mal, Fayt und Albel sind auf der Erde!!!!

Langsam, aber sicher, nehmen wir kehrt, mit der Zuversicht, das falsche Haus erwischt zu haben …

Nach langer Reise, also einem Bildschirmwechsel, kommen wir endlich zum Portal, welches uns in die vierte Dimension bringt, da keiner von uns Lust hatte bis nach Aquaria (5 Bildschirmwechsel!) zu rennen. Größtenteils hatte eigentlich keiner Lust zu rennen …

Angekommen im 4D-Raum mit schmerzenden Augen, denn das glanzvolle Licht lässt uns glatt erblinden, machen wir uns auf zum Terminal, um zur Erde zu gelangen, welche immer noch heil in ihrer Laufbahn schwebt, da irgendein Vollidiot vor Zeiten einmal „Reset" gedrückt hatte. Um auf nahezu gleichen Niveau zu kommen, hatten wir etliche Stunden Spielspaß mit Sophia, Nel und Cliff – Fayt ist natürlich immer dabei –. Als es uns dann endlich gelang Albel mit ins Team zu bringen, wurde nahezu einstimmig bestimmt, dass Level 30 ausreichend sein würde … Doch dann stahl einer aus UNSERER Reihe die Memory Card, das Spiel und die Kekse, rannte weg und wir versuchten hinter her zu laufen … vergeblich. Es war alles weg!

Nach über einen Jahr dann kam diese gesucht Person wieder und wir mussten erkennen, dass unser geliebtes Team auf Level 250 war. Ohne das Spiel zu vollenden, ohne auch nur die Drachenstraße zu verlassen … nur leider waren die kleinen Mini-Drachen daraufhin ausgestorben …

Nach mehreren Trauerminuten um die aber nicht mehr aufgetauchten Kekse, entschlossen wir uns, Fayt und Albel eine kleine „Ruhepause" zu gönnen.

Vor dem Terminal, welches in einer uns unbekannten und mysteriösen Sprache entwickelt wurde und nur von Experten gelesen werden kann, stehen wir nun, glücklich und traurig um die Kekse zugleich in Erinnerungen schwelgend. Nach und nach, als wir langsam wieder zu Besinnung kommen, tappen wir in unser größten Problem: Keiner kann das Terminal benutzen! Diese Sprache, diese Zeichen – wer sollte sie auch beherrschen? In der Schule wird nun einmal kein Deutsch gelehrt! Ratlos stehen bzw. sitzen wir an Ort und Stelle, einige schon im Wahn, andere auf Entzug. Wir sind verloren … bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als einer von uns mit seinem Kopf auf die Tastatur des Terminals fällt. Es erscheint ein Auswahlmenü – die Erde! Wir können sie nun erreichen! Vorsichtig drücken wir eine Taste, wir dürfen nur nichts Falsches machen! Der Zeiger geht eins runter, und wieder eins. Wir können im Hintergrund das Bild der Erde erblicken! Ein Tastendruck trennt uns nur noch … Und …! … Es war leider doch die falsche Taste. Das Menü verschwindet, genauso wie unsere Hoffnung. Aber jemand aus unserer Reihe hat einen genialen, wenn nicht sogar einen super-hyper-mega-duper-affengeilen phänomenalen unsagbaren Einfall. Wir nehmen den Kopf der Person, welche schon einmal das Menü aufrufen konnte und schlagen ihn wieder gegen die Tastatur. Gesagt, getan. Nach mehrmaligen fehl Anläufen – jeder muss mal Probieren – öffnete sich ein zweites Mal das Menü. Noch besser, noch schneller, noch weiter. Der temporäre Speicher funktioniert auch hier wirklich einwandfrei.

Kurzzeitiges Erstaunen macht sich breit, nur einige lassen sich nicht beeinflussen; arbeiten ungeirrt weiter. Und sind nun mit dem Zeiger auf der Erde! Nur nicht mehr den gleichen Fehler machen! Demokratisch entscheiden wir die nun zu drückende Taste. Leider nutzten einige ihr Veto-Recht zu stark aus, die Leertaste konnte es nun nicht mehr werden. Einige Stunden vergehen, es gab keine qualifizierte Mehrheit. Doch dann – nach mehrmaligen Kompromissen – gab' es einen Entscheid: Die Eingabe-Taste! Sie soll nun über unser Schicksal entscheiden, nach dem beim ersten Mal die ESC-Taste versagt hatte!

Und es klappt! Es hat wirklich funktioniert! Die Freude ist bei den meisten groß, jedenfalls bei denen, die für ihren Kompromiss etwas bekamen oder mindestens nichts tun sollten. An dieser Stelle gleich eine Runde Mitleid für die arme Sau, die das Pokito-Spiel spielen muss …

Um uns erscheint ein gleißendes Licht, welches wir durch die lange Aussetzung der Helligkeit von Gemity nicht mehr bemerken – und schwups, da sind wir, auf der Erde.

Nach kurzzeitigen Überlegungen, warum wir überhaupt hier sind, machen wir uns auf den Weg und bemerken: Wo leben unsere beiden Helden eigentlich?

Wir ziehen also durch die grauen Straßen, welche durch rot-oranges Licht kommend von einer 400.000 Watt Birne beleuchtet werden. Ob es nun Tag oder Nacht ist, bleibt fraglich. Die Hochhäuser zu allen Seiten rankend geben dazu auch nicht viel Auskunft, in welchem Land wir uns befinden oder auf welchem Teil der Erde. Sinnigerweise hat der Kommunikator natürlich kein Telefon integriert, so dass wir geschwind unsere Handys zücken, welche alle entweder verziert mit einem Albel oder Fayt Anhänger sind; vom Hintergrundbild wollen wir gar nicht erst sprechen. Geschwind ruft einer, welcher seinen Kompromiss vergeben wollte, die Auskunft an. Schnell gibt er die 11 88 0 ein, doch wirklich erfahren tut er von dieser Nummer nichts. Eigentlich gar nichts. Vielleicht auch nicht verwunderlich, könnte es doch sein, dass diese Auskunft irgendwann zwischen A.D. 2020 und S.D. 772 Konkurs gemacht hat. Auf der Suche nach einer neuen Auskunft, entdecken wir, dass in einem Kommunikator Fayts Adresse gespeichert ist. Tödliche Blicke in Richtung dieser Person und schon geht's weiter! Natürlich muss diese Person jetzt hintereinander alle Pokémon-Spiele durchspielen. Viel Spaß dabei!

Jedoch bleibt ein Problem bestehen: Wo sind wir? Und wie kommen wir zu Albel. Mit der guten Zuversicht, dass man sich auf Elicoor II leichter zurechtfindet und sogar Vanguard III ein netteres Plätzchen war, machen wir uns auf die Socken.

Nach aber circa 5 Minuten Laufen – einer halben Ewigkeit – überrumpelt uns die Müdigkeit, wir können einfach nicht mehr. Nun ist Gehirn-Jogging gefragt. Was ist zu tun? Wie kommen wir zu Albel und Fayt? Woher kommen wir eigentlich? Und wo sind die Kekse?  
Fragen über Fragen – doch Antworten nirgends in Sicht. Wir stehen, oder eigentlich nur noch sitzen alle auf der Straße, ringsherum Werbereklamen, Papier, Häuser … und noch einmal schwindet unsere Hoffnung. Mit dem kühlen Ostwind, angefacht vom letzten vorbei rasenden Auto, raffen wir uns auf und gehen an eine Hauswand – ist einfach windstiller.

Ob es für uns noch eine Hoffnung gibt?


End file.
